eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Cave
This page has a Video Walkthrough. Click [[E.Y.E Divine Cybermancy Walkthrough Part 1 - Strange Cave|'Here']] to see it. Strange Cave Quoting the official website: The character the player embodies wakes up in a 'Strange Cave..''.- The '''Strange Cave is the cave that the player wakes up in after a strange dream. The cave is where the player is inroduced to the first ranged weapon/firearm in the game as well as his/her first enemy encounter. It has a surface elevator leading you to the megalopolis of New Eden. Walkthrough: Do you copy? Are you alive? As you wake up, proceed a few steps forwards and receive a message from Commander Rimanah. The second message the commander sends you will automatically open the Tutorial Window for you containing 23 videos for different tutorial subjects. Either watch some of the tutorials to get aquainted with the game mechanics or simply move on. One of the first things you should do is walk to the triangle. This will be instructed on the screen. The triangle is your objective icon. The objective is, in this case, a gun. The first firearm presented to you. The gun is situated next to some of your fallen comrades in the light of a combat flare. Press the "Enter" '''key (Use key) to pick up the weapon as instructed by Commander Rimanah as well as 3 Magazines for the gun right next to it. To proceed, use the "Ctrl"' key (crouch key) to crouch through the hole that should be in front of you to the left of a large spotlight. As it is very dark you should begin to use your armor flashlight. Press T to enter the tutorial menu and watch video 3 to learn how to use the actions menu and equip the flashlight. Walk further until you find a larger pond and proceed using the '"Space" '''key (jump Key) to the left very carefully with either your gun or sword in hand. This is where you will encounter your first enemy in the game, a monster of the meta-streumonic force. Dispatch of it using your chosen weapon and continue until you find a ledge that cannot be scaled simply hitting the jump key. Open the tutorial menu using the "T" key if you have not already watched the Cybertech system tutorial video or simply perform a taller jump while facing the edge while holding the "Ctrl" key (crouch key) and pressing the "Space" key (jump key), this enables your leg prosthetics to launch you into the air. You should also use the "W" (forward movement key) in mid air to direct your jump forwards and on top of the ledge. Proceed forward to find an elevator. Find the elevator control situated at the current triangular objective marker and press the "Enter" key (use key) to start the elevator and move on to the next part. Trivia The Strange Cave, considering later events of the game, may be a reference to the famous Allegory of the Cave. Category:Maps Category:Campaign Category:Walkthrough